Srinshee
The Srinshee (born Oluevaera Estelda) was one of the most famous baelnorn of all time. In her time she was many things: the Senior Cor'Selu'Taar (Grand Mage of the High Mages of Cormanthor), leader of the Srinshinnar (and thus her commonly known title), Wardnorn of the Vault of Ages, the Lorenorn for the armathors and was also High Court Mage of Myth Drannor for a time. She aided three Cormanthyran Coronals: Miirphys, Tannivh, and Eltargrim. She also helped raise the Mythal over the elven city of Myth Drannor in 261 DR. Appearance During much of the Coronal Eltargrim's rule, she was a baelnorn, guardian of the Coronal's most precious treasures, and teacher to many of the Court's mages. However, shortly before the Opening, she was restored to life and youth by the human Goddess of Magic Mystra as a reward for attempting to save Mystra's Chosen Elminster. She stood among the other mythal-casters as a fresh-faced (but still agedly wise) elven maid of only 200 winters. From that time she walked Myth Drannor as an adult, her lustrous sapphire-blue hair nearly two feet longer than her own height and her ivory-skinned beauty in a fullness unseen in more than a millennium. Personality Since the time of the Fourth Rysar of Cormanthyr, the Srinshee was a fixture at Court and among those who frequented Castle Cormanthor. As the Coronals Miirphys, Tannivh, and Eltargrim all trusted her implicitly, so did the majority of Cormanthyrans; still, with all her mysteries, nearly all feared her (or at least her hidden power), especially those who worked intrigues against their Coronals from the alleged safety of noble Houses. As a survivor of countless machinations (some of her own making), the Srinshee merely found these shadow plays either amusing (having seen over 3,000 plots to rise to power repeat themselves evermore) or exasperating (as one long-lived as she can see that elves are just as prone to rash and silly 'reasoning' as the humans they disdain). In her time as advisor to the Coronals, she was never as close to any leader as she was to Eltargrim, whom she watched grow up as a warrior and later grow under her tutelage as a High Mage. While some newcomers hinted that the young woman in the constant company of the Coronal must be his mistress, she saw herself as a proud grandmotherly teacher with her one pupil who listened with care to what she had to teach. History The true age of the Srinshee was virtually unknown, as was much else about this mysterious and powerful woman; like many of great age and experience, misdirection and duplicity were essential for protecting her secrets. As many doubted her stories of being a young lass among the boughs of Sharrven as believed them. However, it was known and proven that one of her homes was among the elves of Yrlaphon before it fell to the orcs of Vastar in -722 DR, making her among the oldest elves ever to walk Toril. She was also the last matriarchal ruler of Clan Srinshee over the elven settlement of Srinshinnar in the northwestern forest; she was the sole survivor of her clan and among the few who survived the settlement's slaughter by drow during the Shadow Wars, leading said survivors safely to Cormanthor. The Srinshee played a vital role in the creation of the Mythal of Myth Drannor in 261 DR amid the ruins of the shattered court of the Coronal after she ended the madness of the Starym-led attack (which was an attempt to hinder the plans of Coronal Eltargrim). She led Mythanthor, Coronal Eltargrim Irithyl, Lady Ahrendue Echorn, Lord Earynspieir Ongluth, and another ten mages to create the magical ward. The year 661 DR marked the death of Coronal Eltargrim. He left only one heir behind, Aravae Irithyl, who also passed in 664 DR, leaving a ruling vacuum behind her. In 666 DR there was an unrest amongst the Noble Houses to determine the next Coronal of Myth Drannor and Cormanthyr. After forty elves and the Rule Tower itself were destroyed, the Srinshee stepped in, easily swinging the elfblade free of its perch. As it was brandished before her, the golden light of the blade crystallized around her and a quartet of High Mages in a massive diamond-shaped energy field that engulfed and restored the Rule Tower. The Srinsshee said her last teachings to all the inhabitants of Cormannthyr about brothership and hope: Finally, with a whirl of magic, the golden diamond magical field, the Srinshee herself, the four High Mages, and the Rulers' Blade, Ar'Cor'Kerym disappeared. The Srinshee retreated to a hidden resting place whose location was known only by Alvaerele Tasundrym and was not seen again until 1377 DR. It was then that she returned to a rejuvenated Myth Drannor and offered Ilsevele Miritar the Ruler's Blade. 711 years after she disappeared, waiting for a coronal to rule her realm, a worthy one appears. In 1487 DR, she fought to defend Myth Drannor from the besieging forces of Thultanthar and sacrificed herself to stop Larloch from becoming the new deity of magic. Category:Moon elves Category:Wizards Category:Nobles Category:Baelnorn liches Category:High mages Category:Inhabitants of Myth Drannor Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthyr Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthor